Nick Viall
| died = | hometown = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | knownfor = The Bachelor Star | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Peta Murgatroyd | place = 6th | highestscore = 34 (Jazz & Argentine Tango) | lowestscore = 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 28.4 }} Nicholas "Nick" Viall is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com When Bachelorette Andi Dorfman said goodbye to Bachelor Nick Viall just as he was preparing to pick out a ring for her, he was devastated. When Nick walked up to Kaitlyn Bristowe with an engagement ring in his pocket, only to be sent home, he was crushed. And when Nick took another chance to find love on Bachelor in Paradise, viewers were excited and truly happy for him. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, leaving everyone to wonder if the sensitive and self-made Midwestern salesman would ever find the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. A graduate of the University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, with a double major in accounting and supply chain management, Nick is one of the most accomplished and successful Bachelors. One of 11 siblings, Nick maintains close ties with his family. His parents, Chris and Mary, have been married for 37 years. Nothing would make them happier than to see Nick find what they have found in each other. When he's not spending time with friends and family, Nick enjoys traveling, beach volleyball and rooting for his beloved Green Bay Packers. Dancing with the Stars 24 He was partnered with Peta Murgatroyd. They placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia * While Nick did appear on The Bachelor and picked Vanessa Grimaldi and they were together during Nick's run on Dancing With the Stars, they ended their relationship in August 2017. * Nick is the fourth Bachelor and former Bachelorette contestant to compete. ** Jake Pavelka competed in Season 10, finishing in seventh place. ** Sean Lowe also partnered with Peta and made it to the quarterfinals in Season 16, finishing in sixth place. ** His co-star from Andi's season of The Bachelorette, Chris Soules, made it to the quarterfinals in Season 20, finishing in fifth place. Gallery Nick-Peta-Promo24.jpg NickViall-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 6.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 7.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 8.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg Nick S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3.jpg Nick_S24_Week_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_9.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4.jpg Nick_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 3.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 5.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 6.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 14.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 15.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 16.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 6.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 7.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 8.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 9.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 10.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 1.jpg Peta Nick Tom Erin and Alan S24 Week 5.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 1.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 3.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 7.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nick S24 Week 5.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_9.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_12.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.3.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.4.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.5.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.6.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.7.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.8.jpg Nick_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Nick_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_9.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_12.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_13.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_14.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_15.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_18.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_19.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_8.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.3.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.4.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.5.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7.jpg Nick_S24_Week_7.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 6.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Nick S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Actors Category:Bachelor Nation